Changing Fate
by Cavaron
Summary: After shattering Akatsuki's Fuuin jutsu, Naruto awakes in the past. Given another chance, will he attempt to challenge the very fates themselves? Or will circumstances even change his own lease on life?
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Fuuin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters/places mentioned in the series. If I bring in original characters/places, then they're mine.

**Author Note:** My fic is intended to be running on an alternate timeline. Therefore, I may add new events and circumstances to make it an actual story, not a basic retelling of the manga. Also, I decided to go with a timetravel theme. Its a semicommon theme, but I'm going to try and add my own twists to make it original.

On another note, I'm most likely going to include at least one romance, but I have not decided on pairing(s). Also, I don't intend for it to be the driving force behind this fic. Furthermore, there won't be any hardcore stuff in it or unrealistic pairings, i.e. Sakura with Itachi, Hinata with Gaara, etc.

Despite being on an alternate timeline, characters for the most part won't be OOC. Sasuke will still be unemotional and an avenger, Naruto will still be loud _and annoying_; basically, Orochimaru won't be coming to Konoha to play poker with Sarutobi. Friendships and romantic interests will remain the same initially. Ex. Hinata liking Naruto, Naruto liking Sakura, Sakura liking Sasuke. However, progression in the story will probably lead to changes in romance and possibly even regular relationships between the characters.

Other than that, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Darkness permeated throughout the cavernous space. Even the crimson-flamed torches, with their steady auras, were unable to provide little more than a slight dim to the shadowed objects. Towards the center of the area, the reddish glow faintly revealed two massive hand-like carvings jutting from the ground. Yet an even more hideous sight rose to overshadow the decrepit objects.

Protruding past the cuffed hands stood an abominable statue seeming to be in constant yet satisfying pain. Despite being blindfolded, the statue appeared to have been engraved with nine closed eyes. Lower on the statue, a jagged bit hung from the jaw, originally being bound to the now gaping mouth. Most notably, however, was not the statue itself, but the seven cloaked figures standing upon its wooden fingers. Red clouds dotted the black material, slightly reflecting the light and giving the seven an almost demonic glow.

"This is taking _way_ too long for my tastes." The one standing on the statue's right index finger broke the relative silence. "Three days was dull enough before, but – "

"Deidara." A gruff voice came from the direction of the left ring finger. "We have gone over this before. As our possession of the rings decrease, the jutsu –"

"…Takes longer, yeah. I don't need a constant reminder, Kisame," Deidara dryly replied. The dim light briefly reflected on his blond hair and face. The man did not hide his discontent towards him.

"Watch your tone. Provoking me would be a most unwise decision."

Deidara glanced over at the pale blue intimidator. A deadly glint flashed across the shark-like man's eyes. "Hmm. Wouldn't using Samehada right now interrupt the jutsu, Kisame­­­_-sama_?" Deidara ended his phrase sarcastically, with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, the Samehada is willing to wait until after the Fuuin is completed to taste your chakra." Kisame menacingly retorted. "Shredding you to bits would be –"

"Kisame-san. Stop your senseless bickering with the blond." The figure situated on the right ring finger interjected into the conversation.

"It's hard to control, as you know Itachi-san. But, I presume I can toss my bloodlust aside."

"Good." Dark red eyes illuminated the face of the Uchiha, exhibiting a slight trace of excitement.

Kisame resumed, "After all…" His eyes trailed towards the base of the statue. "This jinchuuriki was _your _target."

Below, a body lay sprawled across the rocky ground. Malicious energy continuously poured upon it, the source being the humanoid statue.

_Where…where am I? _

The figure struggled to open his eyes, only to be met with blinding agony. Shudders painfully coursed throughout his body, reaching every pore. _This… pain… it's unimaginable…_Struggling to move any part of his body also proved to be of no avail.

_Maybe… if I just rest…just for a moment…

* * *

_

_Almost immediately the male awakened. Looking around, he found himself in a sewer-like tunnel flickering with searing red light. As if by instinct, his feet commenced trudging through the ankle-deep water, passing through multiple tunnels. Soon enough, a relatively large room appeared before him, one that he had set foot in multiple times. _

"**Ah! The foolish boy that refuses my power! Why is it that you come to me at a time like this?"** bellowed a sinister voice at the other side of the room.

The boy smirked at the opposite end of the room. "Hehe, don't try to joke around with me, you damn kitsune. You're feeling as much pain as I am!"

"**That is true, baka. The heat in this blasted cage is becoming unbearable, even for me. Every ounce of my existence is being pulled out of your miserable body."** The sealed gate shook from the blasting vibrations of its prisoner. **"To think, I, the Kyuubi of legend, have been dragged down to this low! Being sealed by that damned Yondaime Hokage into a boy who refuses my power was excruciating enough; now I'm being forced into a statue!"**

"Sorry if your stay in MY body was so insufferable. I didn't know I had to cater to your needs, Kyuubi_-san!"_ the boy angrily exclaimed. "It's not like I planned for us to be captured by Akatsuki!"

"**All a result of your bitter refusal to use my power, Naruto-teme! Remember when you used to beg me for my assistance, my CHAKRA?!"**

"I..." Naruto paused, a wave of pain crossing his being. "I don't need your power! All you care about is breaking the seal on that cage and escaping!"

"**Ha, do you honestly expect me to be content in this hellhole? Of course I want to leave this useless body of yours!"** the kitsune roared.

"Exactly why I will NOT use your power!" the jinchuuriki growled back. "I'd rather this jutsu succeed and kill us both than unleash you upon the world!"

"**You would choose death over using me!? You must be joking, right," **the Kyuubi snickered, mocking Naruto.

_I wish this was a joke. It's so tempting and using his power could get me out of this…_ Naruto stared at the still laughing kitsune. _No, I can't. Both Yamato and Kakashi-sensei warned me not to use its chakra anymore. What if the seal broke if I used it here?_ A saddened look crossed the young man's face. _I will not let this monster be released upon the world on my accord. _

"**What's wrong, baka! You were so sure of yourself before! Have you finally realized the only way to survive this is through me?"**

Naruto glared at his mocker. "Yeah, I guess I'll admit that a horrible thing like you could save me." The Kyuubi's eyes glinted with excitement, but suddenly changed to fury. "But, I won't take that risk."

"**Why the hell not, you damned boy!"**

The blond showed a taunting smile to the demon. "I didn't want to become the next Hokage just for the title. I will prove that I place my life before the village and my friends!"

"**Your pathetic outcries have no meaning now! Konohagakure is in ruins and most of its shinobis, your 'friends', were killed! And all because you are a jinchuuriki! If you had actually cared, you would have used my power to destroy the Akatsuki members before they slaughtered –" **The infuriated kitsune abruptly stopped its verbal onslaught and unleashed an agonizing moan.

Painful images crossed Naruto's mind. _Tsunade, Ero-Sennin, and the rest of them, they died trying to protect me. Maybe the damn thing is right; maybe I could have saved them. Even…_A final memory brought him to tears. _Her._ A cry of anguish came from the distraught male; the mental pain, along with the excruciating drain of his very being had finally begun to overcome him.

"**Pathetic boy,"** growled the caged beast. **"Without him, harnessing my energy to break this accursed fuuin will be impossible! That damned necklace already prevents me from taking direct control…"** An idea immediately formed in the sinister kitsune's intellect.

"**Heh, this may be useful yet!"

* * *

**

_**Outside of the jinchuuriki's subconscious, the seven members of Akatsuki continued with the painful jutsu…**_

"Ah, the Fuuin Jutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin is drawing to a close." spoke the figure positioned on the right thumb.

Deidara sighed, "At last! Leader-sama, the drain on chakra with only us seven is slightly unbearable. Hmm, I'd say for the remaining two jinchuuriki, to recapture the two rings possessed by the remaining Konoha-nin." The blond smiled deviously. "Not like it would be any trouble."

"Yeah! Deidara-senpai has a point!" cried the member on the opposite thumb.

The blond looked over in distaste. "Tobi, once again let me remind you that Akatsuki members are supposed to be serious! You're extra energy will only break our focus on the fuuin jutsu," reprimanded Deidara. Disdain was clearly laced through his words.

"You two, silence! We are preparing to enter the final stage of the Fuuin," scolded the Leader.

"Hmph," Deidara muttered, slightly annoyed. Before forming the final hand seal, he peered down at the pathetic boy below. "Serves him and that damn village right for causing – " An orb of green light on the jinchuuriki's chest caught his eye. It rapidly began to increase in size until…

"What is this power!" yelled Tobi excitingly. "Did we extract the bijuu?"

"No, I sense a change in the energy in this room," Kisame noted. He slowly reached back, grabbing the handle of his Samehada. This had never occurred before, so what in the hell had gone wrong?

"Look underneath us; it seems we underestimated our prey," observed the plant-like member standing on the right little finger.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, slowly rose, engulfed in spiraling, green energy. He snatched the necklace around his neck, watching as red chakra began to rapidly mix with the green.

_**Exactly as what I expected, the sealing power of the necklace activated with the use of MY chakra and shattered the Fuuin jutsu!**_ "**Did you honestly believe that the mighty Kyuubi would just sit idle while being sealed in a damn statue?"** boomed Naruto, fully possessed by the Kyuubi. He looked up at the seven mortals, enjoying the shocked expressions on their faces.

"I see." The leader of the loathsome group dropped from his position on the hand to face the monster. "A foolish mistake on our part to try and seal the strongest of the bijuu with only seven rings in possession. However," he stated while beginning to form hand seals. "You will not escape from here, Kyuubi."

"**Challenging me? Ha, I'll enjoy shredding you to bits!" **The jinchuuriki's body began to assume more feral characteristics. Unexpectedly, he felt a strong vibration, its source being the Shodai's heirloom. _**A reaction to the chakra?**_

The other six members of Akatsuki descended themselves to join their leader's side. "I'll lavish in repaying the damage caused to my left arm, Kyuubi_-san_," threatened Deidara. As he motioned forward, he was blocked by the Sharingan-user.

"Itachi, you had your chance; let me – " A shatter stopped the rest of the sentence from leaving the blond Akatsuki's mouth.

_**Shit! No good can come of this!**_ The power source of the necklace had shattered, causing an overpowering release of energy. It furiously enveloped Naruto's body and within seconds imploded, leaving no traces of the boy.

* * *

There's the Prologue/Ch.1. A little lengthy, but its to set the background for the events that will begin to occur in the next chapter. I kept the Japanese version of some of the words to give it a slightly more authentic feel. I hope the notes helped you out.

Anyway, R&R please! It'll be greatly appreciated. Oh, and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscence

**Author Note: **I like this chapter a whole lot better than the first. No fighting scenes yet, but in the next chapter or two, some action should start to appear. Regards on the probable romance coming ahead: I'm currently leaning towards a Naruto and Sakura connection. Personally, I prefer NaruSaku to NaruHina. But it's not set in stone yet, and I may decide to have a least slight romantic interaction between the latter. Currently though, it doesn't seem likely.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Wind swept through the trees, blowing leaves off the branches with its gusts. Spirals of greenery lazily fell to the earth below, covering the grass along with the blond boy who was collapsed in it. The sunlight above attempted to peer through the canopy of leaves that usually blocked out its rays. One beam managed to pierce through the cover, illuminating the cool earth.

The boy felt the heat upon his face, and slowly opened his eyes. _Did I collapse from training?_ Every muscle in his body ached severely, and it took all of his effort to stand up and maintain the position. In the back of his mind, something tore at him as if he had forgotten a very important event. Realization slowly dawned on his face.

"No! I forgot I have a mission with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-senpai! Ah, they're going to kill me!" All of the soreness in his body washed away, replaced with a fear of the impending reaction and pain that would be dealt to him. Naruto imagined their lecturing, the words flowing through his conscious. _"Naruto, you baka! Even Kakashi-senpai arrived before you! I didn't wake up three hours early just to sit around on my ass to wait for you!" "Naruto, you've finally become a jonin, so you should act like it." _

_Wait._ The blond stopped dead in his tracks, trembling. _They won't be able to say anything, will they?_ Tears began to form in his eyes until they overflowed, spilling down his cheeks.

_All of them – my friends and the entire village. All gone, and it's all my fault! Because I couldn't stop them, because I have this damned monster inside of me! The Kyuubi's probably right; if I had just risked using his power…_The jinchuuriki trudged forth slowly, guilt panging his conscience. He spotted a stream up ahead, and marched forward.

_How am I alive anyway? Right now, I'd rather be dead._

_**Baka.**_ Another voice bellowed in his mind, clearly irritated. _**I didn't use my power to save your ass, only to hear suicidal thoughts.**_

_You're right, Kyuubi. You did it to save yourself; if I die, you go with me._

_**True.**_ Naruto felt the beast's taunting laugh throughout his mind. _**You're pathetic mumblings still don't amuse me. Where's the 'I never give up. I'm going to be the greatest Hokage' tune you always spew?**_

_Shut up, I'm sick of you, you damn kitsune._ The blond reached the edge of the stream and immediately splashed water in his face. Reaching down to cup another handful, he noticed his reflection staring straight back at him.

_What the hell…_Naruto could not believe what he saw. _Kyuubi, what did you do to me?!_

_**You've finally noticed? I thought the oversized clothes and shorter limbs would have been a sure sign.**_

_I guess the shock dulled my senses. _Naruto glanced at his arms, noticing his hands were hidden underneath the fabric._ But don't try and change the subject! Why am I back in my twelve year old body?_

_**Because of my chakra! After I broke out of that damn Fuuin jutsu, the Shodai's necklace reacted to being fused with my chakra. How we ended back in this time, even I don't know the answer. Once again, it's your fault, baka; if you had just broken the seal, Akatsuki would have been wiped out and –**_

…_You would have been released! There's no way in hell I'd break the seal! First you say that it's because I didn't use your power; now it's for refusing to unseal you!_ The blond jinchuuriki was infuriated at the kitsune's remarks, but he realized what it was trying to do. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. _I'll admit this is my fault; but I'm not dealing with your shit right now._ With that, the boy suppressed the Kyuubi's will into the back of his mind.

Naruto slowly walked along the stream, soon coming across a large waterfall. He stopped and stared at the area, slightly smiling. _This is where I first trained with Ero-Sennin. I was so naïve then._ _Well, I guess technically it'd be now…_

Climbing past the waterfall, the boy soon found himself on a familiar path. Walking down the road, he fondly recalled all the times he had treaded it, going between his training sessions and breaks at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Spotting a crest approaching, nerves began to rack his body, unsure of what was to come.

Upon reaching the summit of the hill, Naruto slowly took in the sight before his eyes. _Surreal. Less than a week ago…actually five years from now, I guess, I saw this place in ruins. Fire and death being replaced by prosperity, heh. I barely believe it myself. _

The blond jinchuuriki descended along the path, each step leading him closer to the village. Soon, he began to pick up traces of sound coming from the hectic streets ahead. Before he knew it, Naruto had arrived in the commercial district of his home. _Konohagakure in its prime; never thought I'd be able to see it again._

Reacquainting himself with the area, he spotted a familiar red dome in the distance. It was a symbol of what he had aspired to be until a few days ago. _How can I become Hokage if I can't even save a friend?_ The last time Naruto had used that phrase it had been a means of justification; now it was just a blatant reality. The blond turned his back on the building and spotted another familiar locale. _Ichiraku's! I should probably eat, my body's probably running on empty right now._

Walking down the street and into the ramen bar, Naruto picked a seat and sat down. He noticed the owner, Teuchi, stirring a pot filled with boiling water while his daughter, Ayame, scrubbed the counters. She soon took notice of the blond and rushed straight over to him.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun! We had a lot of business this past lunch hour and the cleaning is overwhelming," chuckled the young woman. "So, what would you like today?"

_To stop these pangs of guilt I keep feeling._ "Ah, I'd really like some miso-ramen today!" replied the blond, plastering a fake grin on his face.

"Ok, Naruto-kun. We'll get it right out to you." Ayame proceeded over to her father, and they both began to prepare the boy's meal.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted a man sit down next to him, but decided to ignore him. He wasn't keen on having an extended conversation with anyone at that point, especially a stranger.

"I noticed that you weren't in class today, Naruto-kun."

_How does he know my name? _The boy looked over to his right, being shocked to a great extent. "Iruka…" Naruto struggled to remember what he called him at that time. "Uh, sensei?"

"Oh, you aren't happy to see me, eh Naruto-kun? Don't tell me you intentionally skipped class, _again_," Iruka scolded.

"No, no! It's not that sensei, it's just that…" Painful images crossed his eyes. _I haven't seen Iruka-sensei since the Sound-nin…

* * *

_

_One and a half years before the final Akatsuki assault on Konoha…_

"We have reports that forces from Otagakure are beginning to amass for a second attack on Konoha," gravely stated the woman. "A scouting team near the border has informed that a group of four has entered the Land of Fire, presumably to spy. It will be your mission to locate these four shinobi and to capture, or if necessary eliminate, them."

"Yes, Godaime-sama," replied Iruka.

"I will be placing you as leader above Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru. That Nara kid is a brilliant tactician, and Sakura is well, my apprentice," Tsunade slightly chuckled. "And of course you know Naruto."

"Yeah, of course," Iruka smiled, his former student coming to mind.

"Here's the scouting report, now head out!" Iruka grabbed the paper from Tsunade and flickered out of the office.

At the Konoha gates, Iruka waited as the other three Chuunin arrived. He remembered when they all had been under his tutelage at the Academy; that time seemed so long ago now.

"Now, all three of you take this mission seriously. We're at war, and I don't want any of you getting yourselves killed," lectured Iruka.

"Ah, Iruka-senpai! You don't need to worry, Uzumaki Naruto will pile those Sound-nin in one blow!" the hyperactive blond yelled, with a great smile on his face.

"You are so troublesome Naruto," sighed the Nara male. "Orochimaru isn't going to send in scouts that'll be easily subdued. For all we know, they could be even stronger than the Sound Four we once fought."

"We beat their asses, Shikamaru! And that was almost four years ago! I am much stronger now then I was then!" retorted Naruto, insulted by the lazy Chuunin's statement.

"Naruto, you baka! All five of you received injuries when you fought the Sound Four! From what I heard, you only survived because of the help from Sunagakure!" the pink haired female scolded.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! You're making me sound weak," Naruto whined, making it seem like he was hurt by the kunoichi's remark.

Iruka stopped the commotion. "You three, act serious! Shikamaru, could I ask you to devise a strategy?"

"I already planned one after you showed me the scout's report. We've been told the general direction in which they were headed, so it shouldn't be too much of a bother to find them," noted Shikamaru. "We should form in a two by two block, with Naruto and you leading in the front. Sakura, being a medic-nin, will follow behind Naruto, since he'd be the most able to keep her out of a fight." The blond grinned at Sakura, who returned it with slight smile of her own.

"I'll follow behind you, Iruka-senpai. I'm not a taijutsu type, and I'll be able to relay information to you if needed," the Nara continued. "As for the strategy for the encounter…"

* * *

_That battle, it was horrible. _The memory caused Naruto to experience a sudden rush of sadness to his already embattled psyche. _We followed Shikamaru's plan exactly. But when they activated their curse seals…_Naruto grimaced at the thought.

_I saw them as they caught Iruka, and…slaughtered him, like he was some kind of livestock. I don't recall what happened after that, but Sakura-chan told me that the Kyuubi's chakra possessed me, and saved the two of them._ _Honestly, I hate how much I rely on, even unknowingly, on this damn bijuu's chakra! Ero-sennin always told me it was similar to a trump card, but without it I'm just a below par ninja._

Iruka studied Naruto, noticing the anguish slightly shown in his face. Something was obviously troubling the boy. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I understand if you're worried about the upcoming graduation exam, if that's what is troubling you. But don't worry – I'm sure you'll pass this time!"

Naruto smiled at Iruka's attempt to comfort him. _He has no idea about the thing that's actually troubling me. But still, he actually cares about me; and this is even before the entire incident with Mizuki. _"Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I hope I pass this time, too!" _I'll have no trouble with it, especially if I'm still able to complete my jutsus I learned from the future. But that's not the point. _He glanced over at Iruka again while Ayame placed the ramen in front of him.

_This time, even if it kills me, I'll become stronger! I will not let my friends die again.

* * *

_

That's the end for chapter 2. I'll be bringing in a lot more characters and plot advancement in the next couple chapters. Hope you enjoyed it, and R&R, please. Reviews greatly help me improve my writing, and all constructive criticism is appreciated.

Most importantly of all, stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto, haha what a shocker. All original characters/places, if I so choose to bring them in, are mine. The end._

**A.N: **Finally, I had enough time to update! I had a shitload of work to do when I got back from Washington (Bio, Trig, French, etc.). This chapter has a lot of plot in it, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dusk approached as Naruto parted from his sensei, and began his trek home. He still remembered where his former flat was located, being in close proximity of the ramen bar. The sky above was skewed with hues of orange and pink, a familiar sight to the blond. Many a time, he had gazed up as he returned from training, feeling near-exhausted.

That wasn't what Naruto remembered most fondly, and a smile formed on his face, recalling those green eyes. The sky had shined orange and pink on that day, too.

* * *

"Thank you for treating me to ramen, Naruto."

"No problem, Sakura-chan!" the blond gave the pink haired kunoichi one of his wide grins. _I love spending time alone with her. She may not feel the same way about me, but it feels like we're actually together._

"Naruto, I'm going to head back home. I'll see you at training tomorrow!" Sakura gave Naruto a reassuring smile and turned around, walking in the direction of her residence.

_Here's my chance!_ "Wait! Do you want me to walk you home, Saku – " The kunoichi flipped around, seeing the blond laying face down in the dirt. "Naruto, you baka…" Sakura sighed. She strolled over to where the jinchuuriki had fallen. "Are you alright?"

Looking up at Sakura, Naruto noticed his cheeks begin to flush in embarrassment. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! There goes the mood! _"Haha, of course Sakura-chan! I just noticed something on the ground and I decided to pick it up!" the blond quickly covered for his clumsiness.

"Right, Naruto," the girl grabbed Naruto's hand and helped him up to his feet. "Honestly, you act so immature sometimes…" She noticed the blond's face slightly frown in shame in the wake of her words. "…but, you do have some redeeming qualities," Sakura finished, sincerity in her voice.

_Redeeming qualities? _He did not have time to ponder this; Sakura's lips grazed against his cheek, replacing confusion with welcomed shock. "Thank you, Naruto. For dinner, and always being there for me, too, despite…" Sakura stopped, deciding not to finish. "Anyway, you don't have to walk me home. Knowing the baka you are, you wouldn't find your own way back." With that, the kunoichi once again turned, leaving the flustered blond in his tracks. _Sakura…

* * *

_

_chan…_ Naruto reached under the doormat, grabbing the familiar placed key. Opening the door, he immediately recognized the messy room. _It's hard to believe that I haven't seen this in two years. _The blond made a beeline towards the bed, plummeting on top of it. _This place is so roomy; I wonder why I ever moved out._

Moments after making contact with the bed, fatigues began to sweep in. His chakra levels were still low from the attempt on his life, despite having occured five years in the future. Naruto felt his eyes becoming heavy, and slowly gave in to the inevitable slumber. _I'll just rest my eyes…only for a second…_

What seemed as minutes later, rays of sunlight met deep pools of blue. The pair of eyes darted over from the window to the coffee table on the right. Familiar red numbers flashed across the clock, but instantly invoked feelings of panic.

"Eight fifteen!" The blond sprang out of his comforting bed and dashed to his closet, ripping out the closest orange jumpsuit he could grab. "Shit, I'm late! Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!" Naruto hurriedly threw on his outfit as quick as he could and sprinted out the door, forgetting everything but his imminent punishment at the Academy.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto soon glimpsed the polished building in sight. Within a couple more minutes, he reached the schoolyard and entered the slightly open doors. _It's been so long; I'm not sure if I remember the number!_

Seeing a door up ahead, the blond jumped for the handle and pushed forward. Balance, however, was abandoned, and the jinchuuriki found his face meeting the hard wooden floor. Looking up, he saw Iruka's scolding face, clearly irritated. _Least I found the right room._

"NARUTO!" bellowed his infuriated sensei. "You're late again! And of all days, the Graduation Exam!"

"Exam?!" _Damn! I completely forgot about this!_

Iruka shook his head, "Yes, the graduation exam! The one you've already taken _two_ times! How are you ever going to become a ninja if you can't remember anything or even be on time?!" This comment immediately sounded off laughter across the room causing Naruto to slightly blush.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I just overslept, I'll try and do better." With that, Naruto headed to his seat in the middle row of the classroom. Behind him, the brunet's face was racked with surprise at the blonde's sudden maturity.

"Er… Alright, Naruto…" Confusion was clearly evident in his voice, but instantaneously he regained his composure. "Back to business! As all of you should now be aware, today is the day of the Graduation Exam. This is a serious matter; you're rising to the rank of Genin or continuation in the Academy depends on your performance. I urge you all to do your best!" Iruka added, finishing his lecture.

Naruto glanced around, taking note of his surrounding classmates. _This is so nostalgic. Seeing all of them here again; it's unreal._ Reminiscing was soon interrupted, though, as a groan broke past the mutterings and side conversations of the rest of the room.

"Exam! Ah, this is going to be troublesome…" The blond whipped his head to his right catching sight of the boy speaking. The black-haired boy had his feet collapsed on his desk while lazily leaning back in the respective chair. Next to him sat a brunet with an obvious food problem. Bags of chips, candy, and other various assortments were skewed across the table, most of them empty.

"Don't worry Shikamaru! I'm sure this won't be that bad," noted the overweight male, talking in between chews.

"Choji… It's an exam; lifting a pencil alone takes too much effort," replied Shikamaru with a sigh.

Below, Naruto smirked to himself. _Haha! Choji with his overeating – Shikamaru with everything being 'troublesome'. It's just like the old days! _

"They're so pathetic," a feminine voice above him retorted, showing much disdain. Looking behind him, the jinchuuriki saw a long haired blonde discussing with anyone who would listen. "I mean, c'mon, look at them! A lazy ass and a fat ass; I feel sorry for anyone who'll have to work with them even _if_ they graduate!" the blonde girl laughed, greatly amused with herself.

_I forgot how shallow she used to be. I'm surprised she hasn't –_

"Naruto, why are you staring at me? I know I'm beautiful," she said with a high pitched giggle, "But honestly, a baka like you have nothing to offer someone from the Yamanaka clan! However, over there…" The girl nodded her direction to the left. "He's perfect for someone as popular as – "

"Yeah right, Ino-pig!!" A hand smashed down on the blonde girl's head, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "He obviously despises you and adores me! Give up!"

Ino slapped the green eyed girl away from her, knocking her against the desk behind. "Why the hell would anyone want that big forehead of yours, Sakura?! I mean honestly, can't you tell…"

_Sakura-chan…_The two women's argument slowly drowned out of his thoughts, leaving memories once again bare. _Last time around, she was just a crush to me…_

"_Naruto doesn't know anything about me. He's always interfering with my love!"_

_She thought – or rather, as the situation I'm in – thinks I'm annoying. I bet if I even try to talk to Sakura-chan, she'll just glare._ _But, it's never stopped me before, so I guess there's no harm in trying._

"Saku – "

"All of you, SETTLE DOWN!" bellowed Iruka, having already waited several minutes. "We will begin the final exam right now!" Everyone clamored back to their seats, fearing the reaction of the enraged sensei. "The exam will not be written," he glanced at Shikamaru. "Instead it'll be an evaluation of the skills you have developed during your time spent here! Normally, the Academy would have you perform a simple jutsu to pass."

_Ahahaha! This'll be easy; I'll just use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

"However, with the high rate of unsuited ninja graduating, Sandaime-sama himself requested that we hold a type of sparring exam!" Iruka ended with excitement in his voice.

"Now fighting? Damn, I knew becoming a ninja would be troublesome," Shikamaru muttered agonizingly.

Back up front, Iruka pulled a crumpled sheet of paper out of his green vest. "The result of your grade will not be determined if you win or lose the fight. Rather, it'll be based on your usage of jutsu and chakra control. Also, I will end the match if it becomes too heated." The brunet paused briefly. "Any questions?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura questioned. "How will these match pairings be determined?"

"Oh, it'll start off as a volunteer sort of choosing, then as the numbers dwindle down, we'll match you up ourselves. Of course, if the set appears to be too unbalanced, there'll be intervention," Iruka responded. "Anyone else?" He looked around the room; silence.

"Okay, let's head out to the training field, but don't mess around," he glanced at several people, including Naruto. "This is supposed to be serious."

With that, the group marched outside of the Academy, Naruto tailing towards the end. _I'll have to admit, even though this is such a low-key battle, I'm excited! Maybe in this timeline I'll be seen as great, maybe even a genius._ The blond grinned with pride. _Haha! I might even get my own group of admirers!_

"_Naruto-kun! You are so amazing!" "Yeah, he's so cool and handsome!"_

Naruto laughed out loud, unable to contain his hilarity. He noticed that he had drifted further behind, seemingly the last person. That, however, was not the case, as the blond suddenly felt a slight shove against his right arm. "Hey! Watch who you're-"

The sentence was left unfinished, as numbness slightly overtook his body. _Him…_

"Hn." The aggressor just continued on his path, unaffected by the boy who had just crossed his path. Naruto stared at him from behind, excitement in his eyes. _I'll show him this time!_

Soon, the blond reached the rest of the pack, already having arrived at the designation. Two or several long, wooden benches had been prepared, which most of the students had found their way to. Towards the middle of the field, Naruto observed several of the Academy teachers, Iruka included. He trudged over to the front row of the nearest stand, and parked himself on the wood.

"Alright, now that everyone has arrived," began Iruka, "we will begin the Graduation Exam! For the first spar, all of the Academy sensei decided to have the top ranked student face another of you."

The blond jinchuuriki watched as the male he just engaged rose, walking towards the center of the grassy field. His jet black locks swayed with the wind, providing a complement to the disdain and apathy etched on his face. _Haha, he's still the same self-absorbed asshole, no matter where OR when. Revenge is probably all that's going through his head right now; I feel kind of sorry for him._

"Now, if any student would like to take on Uchiha Sasuke, please make yourself known." Iruka looked around; none made an effort to take up the challenge. He sighed, "Remember, this exam isn't based on whether you wi – "

"I'll fight him Iruka-sensei!" Naruto suddenly shouted, jumping from his seat. He quickly stretched and rushed out to meet the dark-haired Uchiha. Azure eyes met black pits; intensity coursing between them at such an extraordinary rate that one could have sworn to see sparks.

"Naruto, you know Sasuke is the best in the class. I don't think that –"

"Relax! I have a few tricks up my sleeve! After all, I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto added the slightly immature, yet fond statement he had once always thrown out.

"Naruto as a reminder, you are–"

"A dobe," the Uchiha finally spoke, irritation in his voice. "Iruka, if he wants to lose so much, let him. It'll just be more humiliation."

"Haha, I'll enjoy beating your ass Sasuke-teme! Iruka-sensei, start the fight!" anxiously replied Naruto. _Finally, I can prove myself to everyone! _

Sasuke's apathetic expression changed to one of slight rage. Offense had obviously been taken from Naruto's remarks. "You'll regret that," Sasuke growled, preparing his fighting stance.

"If you're both sure…" the brunet sensei trailed off, worry in his voice. Increasing his volume, Iruka continued, "Academy faculty, clear the field! As for the rest of the body, the first match will be Uchiha Sasuke versus Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

There's Chapter 3, hope you liked it! First big action scenes are coming up, finally. I was considering adding it to this chapter, but it would have been REALLY lengthy, and I wanted to put out an update for all of you. So sorry for the cliffhanger-like ending.

On a note with NaruSaku, as I've said before, I'm leaning towards them as a pairing. But, I'm not completely sure if I'll go in that direction, at least for awhile. It'll be onesided for quite some time, I can guarantee that. For the NaruHina fans, I'm not really for the two of them; I think it's unlikely, unless Hinata gets some time in the manga soon, that they'll end up together over the other two. There could be a possible fling between the two as I write further, but I doubt it will last long.

Who knows? Only I will. ; )

Anyway! R&R please! I appreciate all good/bad criticisms, especially constructive ones. Feel free to point out spelling/grammar errors, inconsistencies in the plot, and anything else that could be improved. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own Naruto, nothing has changed since the last update._

Heh, I almost doubled my output this time. Also, I took out the author notes within the paragraphs through each chapter, to make easier reading. Other than that, hope you enjoy the longer update!_

* * *

Sasuke…The blond began to grit his teeth, the anticipation was beginning to affect him. Above him, Naruto saw Iruka taking his sweet time in starting match. __He's probably trying to see if any of the other sensei will protest to our match. _Glancing to his left, he noticed none of them had even the slightest qualm with the set up. _Hmm, it doesn't surprise me. Most of them see me as the damn Kyuubi. They expect Sasuke to beat the shit out of me, most likely. Speaking of which…_

His gaze drifted back towards the dark figure in front of him. The Uchiha's eyes were filled with anger – the rage that Naruto had seen, and been victimized to, multiple times. A grimace came to the blonde's tan face. _It's been such a long time; I haven't seen that rage…_

* * *

Knocking at the door had woken up the blond that day. He struggled out of bed half asleep, but managed to throw on his wrinkled, orange pants. Opening the door, Naruto's face met with a chakra-laced fist, slamming him against the wall. 

"I can't believe you, Naruto!" Sakura shouted with fire in her eyes. "Don't you remember our meeting today with Tsunade-shishou!" She watched the blond just shrug back at her, causing blood to boil even further. "Baka! I thought you of all people would be excited to get an S-ranked –"

"S-ranked!?! Why didn't you say so Sakura-chan! I'll be right out!" Naruto slammed the door and shoved on his white undershirt, navy and orange top, and shoes. Reopening the door, he was greeted by the fuming pink-haired kunoichi.

"NARUTO! You have the NERVE to slam the door on me!" she bellowed, slamming her fist into the blond jinchuuriki. Once again, the boy flew across the room and out the window, crashing on the ground below. The kunoichi fled over to the sill, seeing Naruto struggling on the ground, dirt on his face.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan that really hurt!" the blond whined, wiping off his clothes.

"Sorry, Naruto. I'll be right down!" Before turning her back, the shining red dome of the Hokage's Office caught her eye. Fear came to her emerald eyes; Tsunade would not be happy.

Elsewhere, a blonde, large-breasted woman was pacing back and forth, fury increasing by the second. In front of her stood a silver-haired, masked ninja reading a small, green-covered book. The woman turned her head, and glared over at him.

"Kakashi! Have you been teaching those two how to be even later than your damn self?! It's a wonder how your team gets anything accomplished!"

The man known as Kakashi looked up from his novel to see the blonde woman's face turning crimson. His normally calm countenance seemed to crack as he felt his uncovered eye twitch with anxiety. "Godaime-sama, I'm sure they'll be here any time now! As soon as Naruto finds out why you want to see him, he'll be here as fast as –" The nin was cut off, though, as the wooden door slammed open with Sakura and Naruto stumbling through.

The kunoichi fearfully noticed the red tint of the blonde's face. "Shishou! I'm so sorry! Naruto wasn't ready when I went to pick him up and…"

"Sakura!" Tsunade growled. "I've told you before – excuses do not work with me. When you get back from this mission, you're going to be on hospital duty for a week!"

"Yes, shishou…" Sakura slowly muttered back.

"As for you, Naruto_-kun­_!" the well endowed Hokage turned her attention to the jinchuuriki. "Do you want to die an early death?"

Slight panic appeared on his tan face. "Ahahahaha, no no, Tsunade-obaa-chan!" Naruto nervously stated.

"Then," Tsunade's voice took a deadly tone, "don't ever be later than Kakashi again." She smiled mischievously at the hearing of Naruto gulping.

"Now for your mission! As I'm sure all three of you have heard, I'll be assigning your team an S-rank for the first time in awhile," the Godaime noticed the boy's face had changed from anxiety to excitement. "The reason I am granting you this mission is due to the fact of the relevance it pertains to all three of you…"

Sakura caught the hint, and her face lit up. She noticed Tsunade's words had taken a slight effect on Kakashi, too, but Naruto had once again missed the inference.

"Tsunade-shishou, you mean…"

"Yes, Sakura. You're mission will be to recover…" The Hokage paused, knowing the dramatics of the rest of the task. "Or _kill_ the S-class missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, wonder in his voice. He failed to miss the key word that hampered Sakura's enthusiasm.

"_Kill?_" the pink-haired kunoichi stuttered with shock

"Yeah, kill. As all three of you are aware, we received information from a reliable source that Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru, one of the largest threats to Konoha. What I said then, I will reiterate again: the Uchiha has no intention in returning to us. Most likely, his goal is Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto scowled at the mention of Itachi's name. He loathed the former Konoha-nin; the Uchiha had slaughtered his clan, ruining Sasuke's life along with attempting to kidnap the blond for Akatsuki.

"Just yesterday, I received a report from Jiraiya," continued Tsunade. "On his return from making Akatsuki observations in the Land of Grass, he happened upon Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raido badly wounded. Apparently, they encountered Sasuke and three other nin heading towards the Land of the Waterfall." The Godaime paused, expecting Naruto to ask one of his oblivious questions; to her surprise, nothing came from his mouth.

"Three other nin? Were they recognizable?" Sakura questioned suddenly, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Genma and Raido were unable to identify any of the other three, other than that two were male and one was female. The only other distinction was that one carried the zanbato of the late Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of Kirigakure," Tsunade replied to her pupil.

"One carried the zanbato? The swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist can usually only be used by nin trained to carry one. This one could be on par with Hoshigaki Kisame," Kakashi added. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other; both grimly remembered their encounters against Kisame and Zabuza.

"You three, along with Sai, shall head to the border and continue on, in an attempt to confront the Uchiha," informed the Hokage. "Head out with the half hour; there's no time to spare." The team saluted Tsunade as she gave her last words, "Be careful, though, this mission is not going to be a walk in the park. You're dismissed!"

The three of them joined with the fourth member of their team, Sai, at the gates of Konoha. Sai bore an eerie resemblance to Sasuke, and originally belonged to Root, a defunct division of ANBU. He had already been briefed on the mission, letting Team Kakashi immediately set off to the west.

More than a day went past before the four ninja reached their designation. Kakashi had received from Tsuande the coordinates of where Sasuke had attacked the Konoha-nin, and thus reaching there, entered into the Land of the Waterfall.

"Hmm, we're going to need some help," Kakashi realized, noticing a lack of tracks discernable by a human alone. With that, the silver-haired Jonin bit his thumb and rapidly performed hand seals. Slamming his hand into the ground, he yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke surrounded his lower body, but soon dissipated leaving a small, brown furred dog in its place. "What do you want this time Kakashi?" the Ninken questioned.

"You remember the boy, Uchiha Sasuke, right Pakkun?" Kakashi replied while ruffling through his olive jacket.

"Heh, of course. How could I forget that kid?" Pakkun smirked as he observed Kakashi withdrawing a frayed, cerulean headband. Centered upon it resided a slightly rusted piece of metal bearing a slashed symbol of Konoha. The ninja held up the cloth so that the dog could whiff the remaining scent.

"Hmm, essence of Uchiha, my favorite," Pakkun sarcastically joked. "It won't be as easy to locate him, but it'll manage." The Ninken sniffed around, his ears soon perking up. He lifted a paw towards the northwest. "He, and three others, moved this way. I can also smell water in that direction, a damn lot of it."

"Alright, Pakkun. Lead the way," Kakashi ordered. On that note, the dog sprung off, the four-man squad tailing close behind him. Entering deeper into Taki no Kuni, a significant increase of rivers marked their path, almost all having murky, gray water. Soon, the Ninken caught the scent alongside one of the larger rivers and changed direction.

As the minutes passed by, the ground became more elevated and mountainous. Rushing water could be heard, pounding against the jagged rocks below. Ahead, the source of the commotion came into view; the waterfalls that gave Taki no Kuni its name. Approaching a cliff, Kakashi suddenly halted the squad. His gaze shifted from the three other nin to a gigantic waterfall pouring into the valley beneath.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai; from here on, we must take extreme caution. Along with the threat of Sasuke, we must be prepared for the possibility of facing shinobi from Takigakure. Their village is located behind that waterfall," Kakashi pointed in the direction his gaze was focused on. "We are conducting this mission without permission from their hierarchy, causing them to take this as an act of aggression, if we're discovered."

"Kakashi," Pakkun interrupted, "Sasuke's scent heads off to the right; we should continue on."

"To the right, huh?" the silver-haired male looked over, spotting another waterfall, though drastically inferior to the one protecting Takigakure. "Well, if you say so."

Once again, the squad renewed their pursuit. However, it was short-lived; the waterfall Kakashi had observed blocked their path.

"The Uchiha and his team's scent stops here," the Ninken noted.

"It stops? How the hell could it stop here, there's no other way to go!" Naruto angrily replied.

"Naruto, you've been told this many times – a ninja must look beyond the ordinary," Kakashi affirmed with his classic laissez-faire attitude. "Calm yourself down and take another look at the waterfall."

The blond took another view at the waterfall, surprised to discern a faint outline baring through the pouring water. "Oh, there's a cave! Well, that must be where Sasuke is!"

"You actually figured it out? Better late than never, I suppose," Sai smirked.

Naruto returned his comment with a glare, adding, "Haha, you're funny. Just thinking though; did you learn your sense of humor from a book, too?"

"You two, quiet down," the Jonin ordered. "You wouldn't want to scare Sasuke off, would you?"

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei," the blond muttered, jumping across rocks to the backside of the waterfall. Sakura and Sai followed suit, leaving the Copy-nin with Pakkun.

"That's all, Pakkun. No need for you to get in the way when we face off against Sasuke and his team."

"Alright," the dog agreed. "Good luck, Kakashi." With his well wishes given, the brown-furred Ninken disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a dash, the silver-haired ninja appeared behind the trio and entered the alcove. "Proceed with caution, who knows what we'll find here."

Plunging deeper and deeper into the cave, the squad marched on for a period of time. An occasional dimly lit torch marked the path, leaving to believe that the cave had a much more important meaning. Illuminations from the fire soon revealed a widening in the passage, what appeared to be a cavern. Upon sight of it, Naruto quickened his pace, at first eager to catch glimpse of the Uchiha.

Echoing footsteps in the near dead silence quickly slowed his steps, as doubt filled in his mind. _What if he won't come back, what if I have to fight him again? What if we're forced to kill him – could I actually bring myself–?_

Footsteps immediately halted; the jinchuuriki drew out of his thoughts, realizing he had set foot within the vast room. Not too far in front of him, an immense gathering of torches brightened the area. On the ground, two corpses were sprawled out, maimed and nearly unrecognizable to who, or what, had once occupied them. Hovering above, a raven-haired male stared down upon the two, disgust on his face. Behind him, three others watched on, waiting for the man's next move.

The dark-haired one lifted his gaze from the bodies, glancing to the back. "Hn. All that effort wasted on a ploy; Karin, you're tracking skills came up short this time," the man spoke unemotionally.

"It's not my fault!" the female known as Karin retaliated. "It's like those two had the same chakra as Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Akatsuki must have some sort of jutsu, specializing in the transfer of one's chakra and abilities to another person!"

"Don't make excuses, it would be a shame if I had to kill you," the male dully replied. "Suigetsu, Juugo; we're leaving."

The blond watched as the shinobi slowly turned his head. Their eyes locked; the blond observed the slight surprise that flashed across the other's cold eyes. Shock melted away, though, as a brief wave of fury was transmitted back to the azure eyes as a response. Just as quickly, the eyes receded back into a state of contempt. _Sasuke…_

"Why are you here, Naruto?" the Uchiha coldly demanded.

"You should know why!" A voice sounded off from the blonde's right, directly stepping forward to reveal Sakura's face. "We're going to bring you back to Konoha!"

Sasuke turned to the kunoichi, his cold demeanor sending shivers down her spine. "Sakura, I'm not returning. Only the death of Itachi will satisfy me; that is my only goal, not living for a village."

"What will you do after you kill him Sasuke?! Revenge will just leave you emptiness!" Naruto growled, rage burning through his countenance. "I'll bring you back by force, Sasuke, even if it kills me!"

"Hn, Naruto. Throwing your dream of being Hokage away, just to die in a fight against me. How pathetic," Sasuke apathetically replied, drawing out his kusanagi. "Orochimaru isn't here to hinder me now; neither will that so-called 'bond' you still seem to carry." The Uchiha turned to his three teammates. "I want to fight him, _alone._ Go deal with the three Konoha-nin, I don't want them interfering."

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke-teme," the blond interjected, forming a hand seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds of clones instantaneously appeared around Sasuke, all intent on defeating the arrogant ninja in front of them.

"Hn, is this it?" Instantly, his eyes morphed into the legacy of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. Sparks began to generate from the Kusanagi, the energy soon causing the very metal itself to tremble. "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke swung the sword through dozens of the shadow clones, each dissipating on touch. Shrieking from the blade slowly died down, as the lightning energy dissipated.

Onslaught continued on, Sasuke only eliminating a third of the irritating clones. Sheathing the legendary sword, the raven-haired nin leaped above the rest, forming hand seals at a nearly incomprehensible rate. Barely five seconds passed by before the Uchiha brought his fist near his mouth.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Flames exhaled from the nin's lungs, producing a colossal fireball. It slammed into the swarm of clones below, smoldering them back into billows of smoke. Sasuke flipped, landing on the scorched ground. The male let a smirk break through his unemotional complex; less than ten of the shadow clones had survived the hell. On cue, the survivors rushed at the source of torment.

"I expected a little more than this, Naruto," he sighed. Preparing to spring from the spot, a sudden tug from the rocky ground below shoved him in place. Sharingan eyes glanced at the seized limbs, catching the tanned fingers of the blond in a tight grasp. Breaking free with a kick, the clone vanished; however it had served its duty. The dark-haired nin felt the force of the attack beneath his chin, shocked by the speed of the formerly sluggish ninja.

"U…," the first clone smashed Sasuke into the air. "Zu…Ma…Ki…" Three more of Naruto's clones kicked the Sharingan user to a more elevated level. Bracing for the final hit of the combo, Sasuke readied for his counter attack. Yet plans were shattered, as a spinning orb of chakra glinted through his vision. Struggling to swing his arms, the sphere crashed into the Uchiha's body.

"Rasengan Rendan!" Naruto yelled, the power of the attack smashing Sasuke into the floor. Flying back a few feet, he watched the other rise, black-flamed seal marks covering his body.

"Hn, I actually have to use level one. You're proving more of a nuisance than I thought, Naruto." A charge of crackling energy generated in each of his hands. "I'll end it here."

The blond responded without words, but with a summoning of another two clones. _Sasuke, I didn't want to use this on you, of all people…_

Holding out his hand, he felt energy coursing through his palm as the two clones hastily spun and added chakra to the swirling ball, forming into a shuriken shape. Green luminance soon overspread to the rest of his figure, basking him in an emerald glow. Seeing Sasuke speeding towards him, Naruto flung himself to meet the Uchiha, determination in his eyes. _But, I'm not going to let myself die, just for your accursed goal to live on!_

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" he cried, slamming his fist in Sasuke's direction. Lightning surging through the other nin's hands met the attack with equal force. "Raikiri!"

Wind interlocked with lightning, exploding in a wild mass of chakra. Inside the maelstrom, the former teammates struggled for control in a contest of strength. One of the figures soon relented, overcome with the intense power. The visible chakra slowly dissipated, the attack hitting its mark.

Naruto collapsed to the ground, nearly exhausted by the extraneous usage of chakra. Looking over, he observed the body of Uchiha Sasuke, sprawled upon the ground. Toiling over, the blond watched surprisingly at his opponent's raspy breathing, managing to remain alive. _I didn't kill him, but that attack definitely incapacitated him. Finally we can-_

Glowing energy consumed the Uchiha, causing him to rise. The Cursed Seal of Heaven, Orochimaru's gift to his hopeful container, activated on its own, spreading across the shinobi. Skin soon morphed into a gray slate, hair sprouting into a cobalt mane. Hand-like wings emerged from the Uchiha's back, giving him the appearance of a frightful demon.

"Things _have_ changed, Naruto. Power, speed, strategy; I am surprised that I was forced to fully use level two just to survive your attack. But…" Sasuke paused, feeling rage course through his body. "Now, you're dead." Launching himself, the shinobi flew towards Naruto, his intent to kill strikingly clear.

Uzumaki Naruto, seeing the avenger gaining ground, prepared to use the last option left to him. _If I can remain in control just long enough to break the seal's power, then I might…_

"_Begin!"_

* * *

_Begin? _Naruto withdrew from his thoughts, immediately coming in contact with a forceful punch. Face flinching, he felt his body dropping to the ground, the source of pain being one Uchiha. 

"Hn. Just what I expected; down in one hit," Sasuke coolly noted. He turned his back, walking away with strides of victory.

"Sasuke, wait!" Iruka yelled, warning in his voice.

"Wha-" A fist slammed right into his jaw, bringing the onlookers to silence. Cold eyes glared at the aggressor, receiving a mischievous grin.

"Got you, teme."

Mutterings spread out across the benches, the class shocked at the occurrence. "Sasuke-kun was hit!?" "Naruto is in for it now." "I can't wait to see what the Uchiha will do next."

Sasuke flipped back then kicked himself forward, aiming at the blonde's legs. Surprise surfaced as his target quickly bounded over him, landing a few feet behind.

Forming his trademark hand seal, Naruto gathered as much chakra as he could. _Heh, all of them will be amazed when they see dozens of my clones bashing Sasuke-teme's face in. They'll all see how great I am._

Grinning, he took a look at the spectators then shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A huge wave of white smoke briefly overtook the field, soon dissipating to reveal the original Naruto along with nine other clones. _Only nine? Hmm, I must not have as great chakra control in this body. Damn it, basic training isn't that exciting either!_

Despite the ninja's reaction, the entirety of the participants, judges included, were completely astonished. Several of them whispered back and forth, the word 'kyuubi' being spoken multiple times.

Iruka, moderating the match, couldn't hold back his shock. "You're using a B-ranked jutsu, Naruto! How…?" His inquiries fell on deaf ears; the blond couldn't explain even if the desire was there.

"So Sasuke, how does it feel to have met your match?" Five of the clones rushed at the Uchiha, prepared to knock out the Uchiha. The dark-haired nin formed several hand seals, and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fire released from his mouth, spewing the oncoming threats with flames, resulting in dissipation. "Hn, a Uchiha meeting his match to some half-rate shinobi? You really are a dobe."

"Really, Sasuke-teme? I'd say otherwise," Naruto replied, snickering. Sasuke, being distracted by the taunting comment, almost immediately came in contact with a jabbing kick.

"U!" The other three clones on cue hurried out to meet the target. "Zu…Ma…Ki…" Each kick elevated the target's body higher. The jinchuuriki spun into the air, catching one glimpse with Sasuke's dark eyes, before sending his foot painfully into the other shinobi. "Naruto Rendan!"

Crashing down alarmingly, the pale-faced Uchiha impacted the ground, leaving a decent-sized crater. Attempting to regain his composure, he struggled to stand up, to no avail. "I can't…move," Sasuke muttered apathetically.

_I can't imagine how much he probably wants to murder me right now; hell, if I were him, I'd want to do the same thing. Still, I'm glad I made him eat his arrogant words._

Approaching the two, Iruka worryingly surveyed the fallen ninja before turning to the blond smirking with pride. "See, told you I would win."

"Right, Naruto-kun." Grimacing, he noticed the fellow Chuunin sensei were slightly dismayed at the jinchuuriki's victory. However, the results could not be denied, reluctantly compelling each to signal their approval.

Iruka turned back to the blond, not sure what to think of his pupil. Pondering his newfound power, the sensei came to a hopeful conclusion. Smiling sincerely, he prounounced, "Uzumaki Naruto is the winner of the spar! By defeating the most highly rated student in the Academy, you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a shinobi. You pass!"

A series of gasps escaped the audience, a single thought coming to each of their minds: How could Sasuke, let alone any decent ninja, be defeated by _Naruto_?!

* * *

There's Ch.4! The plot should be picking up the pace fairly quickly now. The last chapters have been to empathize Naruto's bonds with those close to him, but now it'll recenter on the main plot of the story.

On another note, if anyone has trouble with the Japanese, feel free to ask me; I'll clarify it. Or you can just search it on wikipedia; it'll show up more than likely.

As always, reviews are welcomed, including constructive criticism. Besides that, thanks for your continued reading, and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Seven

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is still unowned by me. What a shame..._

**A.N**: Sorry about such a delay on the update. School was a real killer this last month, plus starting on my new fic, Mangekyö (I have a link at the top of my profile, if you wish to read it.) But summer has finally arrived which means, circumstances permitting, more freqeunt updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Added:** In response to Ch. 4 Reviews (I forgot to answer).

To Darak: Sasuke acted like a catalyst to Naruto; it brought back the flow of rivalry, in a sense. He'll be facing the reprocussions of "show-boating" rather soon.

To theDragonBard: Raikiri has been said to cut through lightning itself. Sasuke also had the cursed seal activated, giving him a significant powerboost. This, IMO, would provide resistance to F:RS. But Naruto did prevail, wind lightning.

* * *

Two medic-nin hurried across the field from the sidelines. Stretchers in hand, they quickly examined his body. Within seconds the inspection was completed, and the two slowly lifted the immobile shinobi onto the stretcher. The crowd watched Uchiha Sasuke being carried away, still in shock at the upset.

Naruto, expecting sudden praise and acknowledgement, saw his hopes fizzle out. _Even after he's knocked off his plateau, they still recognize him more than me. But I shattered their idealization of an invincible Sasuke is now gone._

Turning to the judges' table, he watched Iruka march back towards him, carrying a Konoha headband and a small stack of papers. His features were crossed with graveness and worry.

"Come with me," the sensei reluctantly ordered. "We're going to pay Hokage-sama a visit." Walking off the lush field, he beckoned the blond to follow. _He's taking me to see Sandaime Hokage? Maybe I shouldn't have taken a field day with my repertoire of abilities._

Steps landing upon the soft cushion of grass, Naruto felt the fury-driven eyes of the Academy class burning theoretical holes into the back of his skull. Even after reaching the paved streets of the village, the tension from the examination surrounded his very being. Sensei and pupil continued their journey on, soon reaching the familiar red-roofed structure. Climbing the fleeting stairs, they approached the second story, entering into the fairly cool corridors.

Iruka's footsteps echoed on the slated tile, the blond jinchuuriki trailing not far behind. The brunet soon halted in front of a pair of mahogany, wooden doors. "Wait here," he advised the boy, before pressing onward into the secluded office.

_How am I going to explain this? _Blood cooling from the aftermath of the spar against Sasuke, Naruto quickly regained his composure, severity of the situation dawning upon him. _What would I say; the Kyuubi's chakra saved me from a future organization that was trying to harness all the bijuu's powers? He'd think I'd be out of my mind, and that's the last thing I need. Damn it, why'd I let my desire to put that teme in his place control my emotions. _

Several minutes passed by, with no sign of Iruka exiting in the immediate future. Keen hearing allowed the boy to catch sections of the involved conversation behind closed doors, but not enough to label the topic of the discussion. _More than likely, it is probably, "How can Naruto, with no talent, suddenly perform Jonin level techniques and strategies, plus defeat the number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?"_

Contemplating the events of the last series of days, the blond paced throughout the barren passageway, reevaluating all traces of his activity. _When I tried to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I could barely summon five, so that would mean my chakra control is virtually none, once again. However, I still remember how to activate each jutsu, hand seals and all._

A jolt of pain unexpectedly shot across his bruised right leg. Clutching his knee, Naruto returned to the insignificant bench outside the entrance. _This twelve year old body hasn't been trained to conduct these moves either. The Graduation Exam would have been much easier to pass if it had been the same as last…_

Features exposed an unsettling feeling of doubt, expressed in every inch of his bronzed countenance. _Why was it different? In my original timeline, to graduate only required the completion of a jutsu, specifically cloning. Yet here, the sensei expected a full blown match between everyone._

Metal knobbing embedded within the portal slowly turned, signifying the end of the conference. _Could it be that using the Kyuubi's power has changed events to such an extent?_

"Naruto, Hokage-sama wishes to see you now," spoke the brunet sensei, holding the door open for the blond. Departing from the bench, he strolled past Iruka into the office, expecting the imminent interrogation. Door closing behind, the jinchuuriki entered the slightly tumultuous room, spotting an elderly figure hovering over a crowded desk. Approaching closer, Naruto saw in perfectly detail each aged wrinkle drawn across the other's façade.

"Please, take a seat Naruto," he softly spoke, gesturing to the wooden chair opposite of his person. As the blond took his place, the man resumed, "Iruka-sensei informed me of your performance in the Graduation Exam today. Apparently, you displayed some uncharacteristically powerful skills for an Academy student, especially one with sub par graded evaluations."

_Should I tell him about everything? Hokage-jiisama would understand better than anyone else in Konoha about the predicament I'm in._ "Well…"

"Yes, Naruto?" the Hokage pried on, curiosity flaring in his eyes.

_But, the chances he would actually trust my word are slim. I'll admit, these circumstances are abnormal, to put it lightly. Plus, alterations have already occurred from the small bit of time I've been in this new timeline. Telling him about this could change events, possibly for the worse; saving this village from all the upcoming strife would become a more difficult task._

"…ah, over the past couple months, I've been training every day…" Naruto glanced over at the old male expressing doubt. _Damn, he's not buying it; I need something to explain the shadow clones. What am I going to do; tell him I looked at that –_

"…and…I used the Scroll of Seals to learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I know it's not allowed, but I really wanted to graduate this time and…" The panicked blond halted his rambling, spotting Sandaime Hokage signaling for him to stop.

"Naruto, calm down," he sternly ordered. "The Scroll of Seals is forbidden to all ninja within Konohagakure, unless I grant my express consent. However, that a mere student should accomplish a Jonin-level technique at such a precise rate is very impressive. I wonder, how did you complete this feat?"

Upon hearing the inquiry, the expression on the blonde's face immediately faced distress. _He's asking how?! I need an excuse – fast._ "Er… Probably since the chakra of the Kyuubi is infused with my own, I assume it gives me the ability to attain normally difficult-to-perform jutsu…" The aged Hokage's jaw, to the dismay of Naruto, dropped to the floor. _That was a mistake; I'm in for it now._

"You know… about the…Kyuubi!?!" he stuttered, before fiercely changing his tone. "Who in the hell revealed this to you – I specifically tabooed all discussion of this matter!" Stopping his onslaught, the image of the graduate's shocked appearance graced his vision.

"Jii-sama, I just overheard it in a conversation, I swear!" the blond lied. "The rest I read for myself in the library; curiosity overtook me! And finding out that it resided within me made me realize why everyone treats me with such contempt!"

Reluctantly responding to the boy's plea, the elderly figure struggled to regain his composure. "Ahem, I am deeply sorry you witnessed that," the Hokage muttered. "It's probably better for you to know, anyway," he calmly added, the dark cloud abandoning his mood.

"Before I adjourn this meeting, though, I'll advise you on several points. First, don't rummage through _that_ scroll again, or your punishment will be severe. More importantly, the power of the bijuu within should be taken with responsibility, not to be used by a whim," the Sandaime carefully warned.

_I'm tempted to let him know how many times that tune has crossed my ears. _"Yeah, I understand."

"Good, good. Now before you leave, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" the man asked, fishing for more information.

Naruto nervously chuckled at the posed question. "No, that's all of it! I won't bother you any longer, jii-sama, so I'll just head out." With that, the blond swiftly rose from the chair and hurried out the wooden door. _Phew, I lucked out with that lecture!_

Outside the entryway, the waiting sensei worryingly paced back and forth. Upon catching sight of the rushed Naruto, his pupils lit up in concern. "Hokage-sama wasn't too harsh on you, was he?"

"No, it's fine Iruka-sensei. But I should be heading home for awhile, I need to rest afterall," the blond assured, jogging past the concerned person and flying out of the building.

"Well, if you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow," the Chuunin resigned, farewell not received.

Early morning dawned once again, rays briefly striking through an opening onto a frog-patterned bedspread. Resting under the covers lay the slumbering Uzumaki, replenishing his chakra stores. Over on the cream-colored nightstand, red numbers flashed across an automated clock, displaying the time '7:29'. Mere seconds passed before the latter two digits flipped, causing a loud commotion throughout the homely abode.

* * *

"Wake up!! Time for **RAMEN**!!!" the alarm buzzed, awakening the sleeper out of his dreams.

"Time…already?" he groaned, ascending from the mattress. Taking time to breakfast on a cup of instant ramen, the blond departed his household, setting off for his final day at the Academy. The paved lanes throughout the village were relatively empty, providing a relaxing an uneventful journey for the half asleep male.

Arriving at the Academy, Naruto directly entered into his recognizable classroom. At the shutting of the door, all eyes drew to his person. _Ripped to shreds on my last day here; how memorable._

Hesitantly dodging glares, the blond cautiously moved to the end of the room, taking a seat behind a desk. A voice from his left immediately spoke, "You've gotten yourself into a quite predicament, Naruto."

Nara Shikamaru, in his lazy glory, leaned back in the timber chair, continuing, "What a troublesome guy you are. All of the class keeps bringing up how their beloved Sasuke was defeated by you; they don't know how to react. As for your victim, he's wrapped up in some bandages, nursing his ego." The slothful male laughed at his ploy directed towards the sulking Uchiha.

"Haha, yeah," the blond offhandedly replied, his focus drawing onto the Uchiha several rows below his desk. _Sasuke, I'd rather hurt your ego now than repeat the past._

"All of you settle down now!" the familiar sensei demanded, capturing the potential Genins' attention. "You are all gathered at this place one last time for your team placement. Besides taking into account each of your abilities at the exam yesterday, the Chuunin examiners also relied on each nin's overall performance at the Academy."

Retrieving a paper from the nearby pulpit, Iruka resumed his speech. "Every team will consist of a Jonin sensei and three Genin students. As I call out each of your names, please group with your teammates."

Expectancy flashed across Naruto's curios orbs, intently listening as the sensei bellowed the assignments. Thoroughly listing the arrangement of teams one to six, Iruka moved on to the next, "Team Seven…Uzumaki Naruto…"

_Yes, one third there! _Azure eyes lit up as the second name left lips, "Haruno Sakura, and…" The kunoichi slumped onto her bench, disappointed with the pairing. "…Uchiha Sasuke."

A series of gasps crossed the room as the brooding ninja trudged up the wooden steps, glaring at his teammate before resting. Sparkling, emerald eyes approached, their source known as Sakura, entranced by the sulking, pale shinobi.

"I'm glad we're on the same team, Sasuke-kun. Us two can just ignore _him_," the female emphasized, nodding at the blond within earshot. Naruto responded with a simple sigh, unused to the once-common shallowness.

* * *

Over the hour, the room filed clear of the soon-to-be Genin, each team introduced with its Jonin sensei. One squad remained; Seven. The kunoichi traversed the stiff, wooden planks, occasionally ogling at the increasingly annoyed Uchiha.

"Hn, our sensei can't even arrive on time, despite being a Jonin. Pathetic," he exasperatedly spoke, breaking silence. The jinchuuriki, sprawled upon the desk above, smirked at the comment. _How opinions quickly change, hmm Sasuke?_

"Don't be so quick to judge; they don't let everyone become a Jonin, Sasuke."

The blond's azure pits crossed with a harsh gaze, "Since when does a dobe like yourself have a right to an opinion. That exam spar was simply one fluke; it will not happen again."

"You think so? I'll be more than glad to knock you off your pedestal, _again_," Naruto provocatively taunted. The response was all he had hoped for; Sasuke's anger had ignited. Rising from his desk, he lunged towards the other, only to be halted by a single hand. Orbs traced upwards, bypassing black and olive clothing to reveal a nearly covered visage.

"Already conflict, and within the first two hours," the solemn male sighed. "I can already tell I'll hate teaching this squad." Lowering his palm, the shinobi trailed towards the sliding entrance.

"Who are you?" Sakura demandingly questioned, clearly disgruntled at Sasuke's treatment.

"Your Jonin sensei; now come, we can't spend all day in this classroom," he coolly informed, walking out of the room. The trio followed suit, tension running rampant throughout the atmosphere between them.

Departing from the Academy, the Jonin guided his pupils across the paved streets. Activity grew sparser as the journey continued, soon leaving all traces of bustle and commotion behind. Stopping, the sensei beckoned for the trailing three to take their seats upon the stone steps.

"Since the four of us will be working together, each of you will introduce yourselves in order to become better acquainted," the silver-haired nin casually stated. "Just explain your likes, dislikes, goals, and anything else of importance."

"But sensei!" the kunoichi whined, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"As you wish. My name is Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konohagakure. Anything else you desire to know about my life has no meaning." Pointing to the female on the left, Kakashi spoke, "Now, your turn."

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, and my likes are…" the speaker paused, her cheeks tinged with crimson. "My goal is to date...ah well…" Her eyes darted between Kakashi and the pale boy beside her. "I dislike…uh…Naruto," she ended forcefully, covering her embarrassment.

The blasé Jonin sighed, seeming as to have expected her answer. "Alright, onto you, in the middle…"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha began, "Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have likes or dislikes, but I do have a goal, or rather a purpose." Darkened eyes hid behind their lids, angst drawn upon Sasuke's features. "The revival of my clan, and... to kill a certain man."

Sakura glanced over at her crush, curious as to what had brought the other to such hatred. Once again, their sensei appeared less than phased to his response. "Ok, lastly, you in the orange jumpsuit."

_Hmm, I'll make this interesting. _"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes…loyal friends, I suppose, along with ramen. I dislike traitors, and people who are consumed by self-centered goals," he initiated, slight mockery blended with his words. He watched Kakashi raise one slim eyebrow, finally catching interest.

"Goals? Well, I have several. One is to be recognized by everyone in Konoha by becoming Hokage. Also, I want to protect those precious to me, and not repeat my past mistakes," he ended nobly.

"Interesting…" the questioner trailed off, before resuming, "With that out of the way, I'll explain the situation. First off, none of you are officially Genin yet. And, at that, each team will be given another exam, to determine if they are qualified to progress."

Locking gaze with each member of his team, he continued warningly, "If you fail, you return to the Academy. And no one has _ever_ passed my exam." Kakashi looked on as uneasiness crossed Sakura's façade, going as far as to slightly affect the cold countenance of Sasuke. Yet despite his ominous forewarning, he noticed one retained slight optimism.

"Whichever card you throw, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure the three of us can handle it!" Naruto smirked, bringing dismay to his other two teammates. Noticing their reaction, his grin grew even more devilish. _Heh, I suppose it helps to know the premise behind his test._

"Is that so, Naruto? Since you're so eager to prove yourself, meet me at the training grounds around noon." Displeasure crossed the blonde's face at the response, finally joining the other two possible Genin.

"Kakashi-sensei! Shouldn't we be able to have additional time to prepare?" the pink-haired kunoichi pleaded, expressing the opinion of the trio.

"Normally, I let my team prepare an entire day. On the other hand, your fellow squad members had that squabble earlier, you receive this punishment as a team. Take it in stride as a lesson in becoming a shinobi. Consequences of a single nin can affect the entire team, let alone the mission itself," the scarecrow-resembling male lectured, before turning his back.

"I'll expect you three at noon; if you're late, you automatically fail." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of dense smoke.

* * *

High above, the sun reached the noon hour, its blazing heat cooking the ground below. Three figures paced across the dried grass, awaiting the arrival of their sensei. Seconds soon transformed into minutes, still revealing no trace of the missing Jonin.

"Is he always this late?" complained Sakura, irritated as her complexion slowly fried with the sun.

"I think so," Naruto knowingly answered, before resting on a nearby slate. Almost instantaneously, a distinct chime resonated across the sparse field. Springing from the foliage, Kakashi landed adjacent to the waiting squad. Snatched between two slender fingers resided a pair of bells, occasionally sounding with the breeze.

"On time, I see; good. As for the two bells I hold in my possession, they shall become your final exam."

**A.N: **Chapter 5 - _fin_. A couple weeks ago, I was aiming to include the bell test in this chapter. But, I didn't want the story to seem discontinued, so I decided on beginning Ch. 6 with it. So, stay tuned! And remember, reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.


End file.
